I LOVE YOU
by Kim Jihae
Summary: Little comedy about KyuMin Genderswitch fanfiction. Hope you like it.


**I LOVE YOU**

_By: Kim Jihae_

**KYUHYUN_SUNGMIN**

**I LOVE YOU**

**GENRESWICH**

**ONE SHOOT**

**ROMANCE,COMEDY**

_Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pria tak romantis, menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, __selalu bikin emosi seperti dia. Aku benar-benar dibuat sinting olehnya_

_Bocah itu benar-benar membelokkan jalan pikiranku. Aku tak menyukai gadis kecil, tapi tak berlaku untuk bocah ini. Karena dia berbeda_

''OPPAAAAAA~...''

''HAHAAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAA''

Inilah kebiasaan dua anak manusia ini. Pria itu senang sekali menggoda gadis yang sedang mengembungkan pipi dihadapannya itu. Selalu saja ada tingkah yang ia lakukan untuk menggoda gadis cubby itu, yang awalnya saling tertawa pasti berakhir dengan tampang cemberut gadis manis tersebut. Selalu dan selalu

''Oppa pergilah, kau benar-benar mengganggu'' sekali lagi gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu menyampaikan kejengkelannya

''aro aro. hahaahhaaaha'' pria itu akhirnya beranjak pergi walau masih belum bisa meredam tawanya. Sepertinya benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerjanya

''Kyuhyun~ah suka sekali kau ini mengganggu Sungmin''

''dia itu lucu hyung''

''tapi kasihan dia Kyuhyun~ah, saat bertemu denganmu pasti akan berakhir dengan wajah cemberut begitu''

Mereka berdua, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae berdiri diruang kerja Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearah seorang gadis yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil menekuk wajahnya. Ya ruang kerja Cho Kyuhyun itu hampir semua dindingnya kaca sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan semua aktifitas para karyawan diluar juga dilapisi pintu seperti tirai yang bisa ditutup kapan saja

''Sungmin~ah''

''oppa~ '' Tersenyum, begitulan dirinya.

Gadis itu Lee Sungmin tersenyum ceria menjawab sapaan salah seorang seniornya yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae. Memang selalu begitu, saat disapa dia akan kembli menyapa. Bukanya menjawab tapi kembali memanggil orang yang menyapanya dengan begitu ceria. Aneh? Memang! Tapi itulah yang menarik darinya.

.

.

.

''Sungmin~ah"

"oppa"

"ayo"

Tak ada jawaban hanya menurut saja. Ya pria yang memanggil Sungmin tadi adalah Kyuhyun, ia itu setiap hari memberi tumpangan Sungmin untuk berangkat dan pulang kerja

"oppa, ini mau kemana? kenapa tak lewat jalan biasanya?" wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan expresi heran

"sudah ikut saja cerewet" Kyuhyun itu mungkin tak bisa berkata-kata manis, dia itu orang yang sangat simple dan suka sekali tertawa. Sekarangpun ia sedang menertawakan wajah bingung Sungmin

"oppa~ ini rumah siapa?" heran Sungmin masuk kerumah megah itu

"pak presiden"

"MWO? Sungguh? " mata itu sampai-sampai seperti hampir keluar dari tempatnya

"HAHAHAHAAAA..."

"Op-PA!"

"kau ini kelewat tolol Sungmin~ah. Tentu ini bukan rumah presiden bodoh! sudah ayo masuk"

"jadi ini rumah oppa?"

"ini rumah orangtuaku. Aku akan membeli rumah saat menikah nanti Sungmin~ah"

"kapan kau menikah?" hey nada bicara Sungmin! benar-benar terdengar ketus

"aku berharap secepatnya:)" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tapi tiba-tiba tertawa pelan melihat raut sebal Sungmin. Sepertinya wajah cemberut Sungmin itu magnet yang membuat syaraf-syaraf dibibirnya ingin bergerak terus

"oppa~" panggilan itu terdengar lembut. Bukan lagi teriakan jengkel seperti biasanya

"hmmm" Kyuhyun pun hanya menanggapi dengan deheman lembut yang menenangkan

"jangan menikah" air mata Sungmin menetes pelan, sepertinya hatinya ngilu mendengar kenyataan pria yang slalu mengusilinya, mengantar jemputnya kerja akan menikah. Mereka memang tak punya hubungan spesial, tapi mereka begitu dekat seperti seorang kakak dan adik. Bahkan Kyuhyun menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari itu.

Sungmin tak terbiasa tanpa Kyuhyun, itulah pengikat diantara mereka

"aku sudah tiga puluh tahun Sungmin, dan ini juga keinginan kakekku" Suara lembut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin menangis

"sudah jangan cengeng, ayo" Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah pintu yang sepertinya sebuah kamar

"kita mau apa oppa?" tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti, satu tangannya yang tak digenggam Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang merona jangan lupakan wajah malu-malunya.

Sungmin. Kau itu lugu? Polos? apa bodoh sih?

Tingkahmu itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sangat-sangat girang mendapati tampang konyolmu Lee Sungmin

"Kau pikir kita mau apa?" Kyuhyun menonyor sedikit dahi Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu cemberut malu

"ini kamar kakekku, kakekku sakit dan dia hanya tidur dikamar ini. Aku mengajakmu menjenguknya. Kenapa? kau berfikir kita akan melakuka..."

"OPPAAAAA~..." hahahaha Karena malu akan lajutan kalimat Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya yaitu berteriak. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggosok telinganya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam tangan Sungmin

"kemarilah" Sungmin pun berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang sang kakek

"dia sakit apa?" bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun

"stroke" balas Kyuhyun juga pelan

kakek Kyuhyun tidur dengan mulut agak terbuka, dari expresinya seperti sangat lelah. Sungmin pun memandang sedih lalu berucap lirih

"kasihan ya"

"aku lebih kasian Sungmin" Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah sedihnya

"heok! Memangnya oppa kenapa?" kaget Sungmin

"karena sudah 30 tahun belum juga menikah"

"YAAAAAAKKKK OPPAAAAAhhhaaaaapppmmmmfft"

"sssssstTttttttttt Kakek bisa bangun" Kyuhyun reflek membekap mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya

"aiiissshhh. habisnya kau ini oppa, tak bisa serius sedikit. Tadi aku sedang sedih tapi kau menghancurkan mood sedihku menjadi jengkel" Sungmin ngedumel sendiri saking kesalnya. Kyuhyun keterlaluan sekali sih menggodanya.

"aku serius Sungmin-ah, kakek sudah tua, beliau ingin aku menikah" Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas berat lalu menghebuskan dengan cepet

"lalu apa oppa benar-benar akan ?"

"tentu! Karena itu harus"

"oppa akan melupakanku?"

"tidak akan"

"bohong, kau pasti akan sibuk dengan istrimu dan meninggalkanku, melupakanku kan!"

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan Sungmin yang menggebu-gebu

"oppa jangan menikah. kumohon" Sungmin sungguh tak mau ditinggal Kyuhyun menikah. Lagi-lagi ia menangis

"ckk! kenapa menangis lagi?" Kyuhyun menyeret sedikit tangan Sungmin supaya mendekat dan mengelap airmata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak karena ia duduk dan Sungmin berdiri

"sudah sudah ayo kuantar pulang nanti kakek bisa terganggu" Kyuhyun berdiri dan akan segera beranjak. Membawa Sungmin kemarin bukan memperbaiki keadaan, bisa-bisa kakeknya semakin parah. Bisa gawat.

"padahal aku hanya ingin kau kenalan dengan kakek saja" cibir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Sungmin menuju pintu keluar kamar sang kakek sebelum kakek semakin terganggu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar Sungmin sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahaan pada kakek Kyuhyun dan menunduk beberapa kali

.

.

.

"kenapa diam saja? biasanya kau cerewet sekali" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin karena ia fokus menyetir

"mulai besok tak usah menjemputku" jawab Sungmin balas tak menoleh, dan lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela mobil

"wae?"

"kau akan menikah oppa, nanti aku tak biasa tanpamu. jadi biasakan mulai sekarang saja"

"tak usah"

"Oppaaaaaa~ kenapa kau tak mengerti juga sih!"

"menikah saja denganku Sungmin~ah" dengan sangat santai tanpa beban, tanpa expresi serius dan tetap sibuk dengan acara menyetirnya, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat sakral itu

"MWOOOOO?" Sungmin melotot

"Mworagoyo?" Ulang Sungmin tak percaya

"kalau kau tak bisa jauh dariku menikah saja denganku, tak masakah bagiku" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan nada enteng, seenteng bantal sofa.

"oppa KAU GILA" Teriak Sungmin semakin sebal

"tidak! Sungmin ayo kita menikah" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi masih dengan dunia menyetirnya dan sangat santainya mengajak Sungmin menikah. Kyuhyun kau ini sungguh-sungguh tidak sih sebenarnya?

"oppa kau benar-benar gila" Sungmin menggeleng prihatin melihat Kyuhyun

'kasian sekali perjaka tua yang ingin sekali menikah' itulah pikiran yang lewat diotak bodoh Sungmin

Ckkiiiittttt

"sudah sampai cepat turun" perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Tanpa protes Sungmin mencoba membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, dihiasi dengan bibir yang terus mencibir.

"ehh tapi kau mau kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin benar-benar keluar. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu Kyuhyun

"mau apa?" akhirnya Sungmin bertanya juga

"menikah Sungmin. Kita menikah saja ya?"

"oh diam, berati iya! sudah sana turun aku mau pulang" Kyuhyun mendorong sedikit tubuh Sungmin sampai gadis itu benar-benar kaluar dari mobilnya. Menginjak gas kembali, dan mobil kembali melaju meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melongo.

"YAAAAKKKK APA-APAAN KAU INI OPPA" teriak Sungmin tak terima

"ckkk! hilangkan kebiasaan teriakmu itu Sungmin" Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat bayangan Sungmin yang berterik dari spion mobilnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN, NEO MICHYEOSSEO"

**END**

_**aku minta maaf ya buat semuanya.**_

_**Maaf belum bisa update school life story nya. Aku ada sekitit kesibukan jadi belum bisa update.**_

_**Ini adalah salah satu FF aku yang dulu aku post di facebook, walau aku sadar ini sangat buruk aku tetap memposting nya.**_

_**Anggap saja selingan ya, atau ucapan maaf ku belum bisa update. sementara dibaca aja ya ini :D**_

_**Ini mungkin fanfic aku yang paling gak nge feel. Tapi gak apa ya? :'(**_

_**FORGIVEME**_

_**KIM JIHAE**_


End file.
